


It’s Kind of A Funny Story

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [28]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of (an attempt at) shower sex, dumbass gays, falsettos prompt list, spikey lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Based on prompt #10 (Whizzer and Marvin attempt to hook up in the shower but Marvin slips and hits his head so they have to get Charlotte to patch up his wound)
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Falsettos One-shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240136
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	It’s Kind of A Funny Story

“So,” Charlotte tried to speak over Cordelia’s cackles in the background “what exactly happened here?”

“I slipped in the shower and hit my head on the edge of the tub.” He gestures to bleeding cut on his forehead, avoiding eye contact with the doctor attending to it. 

Charlotte’s eyes flicked up to Whizzer who was standing behind the couch Marvin sat at. “Uh-huh,” His hair was soaked and was dripping onto the robe he wore. “And you were showing alone?” 

Marvin shot a glare at Cordelia who was now trying, and failing, to stifle her laughter with her hand.

Whizzer sighed, “We were trying to hook up in the shower and this dumbass,” he flicked Marvin on the uninjured side of his forehead, “fell and took the shower curtain down with him.” Marvin frowned. 

Charlotte rolled her eyes and pulled a small flashlight out of her scrub pocket. “I thought I was done seeing patients today.” She shone the light in his eyes.

“You’d think he’d be more concerned about me than the shower curtain.” Marvin huffed.

“You scared the hell out of me.” Whizzer fought the urge to smack his boyfriend upside the head. “I thought you died. Also, that shower curtain cost twenty bucks.” Marvin spun around to dispute but winced in pain before an aggravated word could leave his mouth. Cordelia takes a seat by the doctor, seeming to have composed herself except for a small smile that was plastered on her face. 

“Your pupils look fine, it doesn’t look like a concussion.” She placed the flashlight back in her pocket. “Hey Dee, can you grab me a wet rag.” 

Cordelia nodded, let out one more small snicker, and went into the kitchen to grab the towel.

Charlotte grabbed the rag from her girlfriend and dabbed it gently on Marvin’s wound. He recoiled and Charlotte scolded him. “This cut looks pretty bad though.” She patted him on the shoulder, “I think you need stitches Marv and it wouldn’t hurt to get to CT.” Marvin groaned. “ _ I’ll  _ drive you to the hospital.”

“You should probably get dressed.” Cordelia gestured to the robe that Whizzer was wearing. “I don’t think Char’s coworkers will get quite the kick of this as I did.” She teased. 

Whizzer took the rag from Charlotte and held it to the cut, Marvin seethed but didn’t complain. He stood up and leaned on Whizzer so he didn’t fall  _ again  _ and Charlotte grabbed her keys from the counter and spun them around her finger. “I’m going to have to explain this to the people at the hospital.” Marvin whined and rested his head on Whizzer’s shoulder. 

Charlotte winked, “I think they’ll find it hilarious.”


End file.
